In 3D graphics processing, shadow generation techniques are used to provide real-life detail in a virtual 3D space. For example, a virtual 3D space may include a 3D object, a light source, and a surface. Positioning the 3D object between the light source and the surface results in the formation of a shadow of the object, on the surface, much the same as in the real world.